Pchan Saga
by N.I.E
Summary: Ryoga verläuft sich in eine ganz bestimmte Stadt


P-chan Saga  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Hiermit gebe ich NIE meine Erlaubnis Excel Saga in ein Crossover zu verwandeln.  
  
Rikudo: Öhm, wer bist du?  
  
Nie: Ähm...ich muss weg.  
  
Eine Straße die zu einer Stadt führt.  
  
Jemand der diese Straße entlangläuft.  
  
"Ranma!" Ein erschöpfter junger Mann schlendert die Straße entlang und ist lauthals am rummeckern.  
  
"Ranma, du bist schuld daran das ich mich immer verlaufe, ich werde dich finden, du kannst dich nicht immer verstecken!" Ryogas Stimme bebte vor Zorn. Er versuchte irgendwie seine Wut darüber loszuwerden sich mal wieder selber verlaufen zu haben. Und wie immer hatte Ranma mehr als nur schuld daran.  
  
Ryoga stoppte, er versuchte sich zu orientieren. Da kam ihm dieses Schild gerade recht das am Eingang zu dieser Stadt stand, auf die er schon die ganze Zeit zulief.  
  
Er betrachtete das Schild und wollte zu lesen beginnen.  
  
"F... "  
  
Sein Leseversuch wurde jäh unterbrochen. In seinem Ohr schallte die Stimme eine Mädchens das in unvorstellbarer Geschwindigkeit in einer Lautstärke sprach, die ohne Megaphone für den Rest der Menschheit unerreichbar war.  
  
"Los Ha-chan, wir müssen uns beeilen! Um den Auftrag den uns Lord IL PALAZZO erteilt hat auszuführen! Beeilung, schneller, los Ha-chan!"  
  
Ein zartes, zerbrechliches Mädchen antwortete mit einem kaum hörbaren, "Ja."  
  
Auf einmal stoppten beide, denn sie standen nun in Front des verwirrt dreinschauenden Ryogas der sich die Ohren reiben musste.  
  
"Ehm hallo, ich bin Ryoga, guten Tag." Ryoga verbeugte sich verwirrt - und auf dem linken Ohr taub - etwas vor den zwei Mädchen.  
  
"Oh! Ich bin Excel und das ist meine Mitarbeiterin Hyatt, wir arbeiten für LORD...." weiter kam Excel leider nicht, denn sie hatte vor Schreck aufgehört zu reden, dieser Schreck wiederum wurden von Ha-chan ausgelöst die sterbender Weise auf Excel stürzte, was diese mehr nervend als überraschend traf.  
  
"HA-CHAN, nicht schon wieder...." Excel schüttelte resignierend den Kopf und zerrte Ha-chan eine Blutspur hinterlassend zum Across-Mobil, legte ihre momentan tote Mitarbeiterin in den Handkarren und schob diesen dann langsam Richtung Stadt.  
  
Ryoga blickte ihnen nur ungläubig und mit Glubschaugen hinterher.  
  
Nach drei weiteten Minuten des Verhaarens schüttelte Ryoga seine Verwunderung ab und ging vorwärts in die Stadt, hier konnte er einige Besorgungen erledigen.  
  
Ryoga irrte nun Ziellos durch die Stadt und war doch etwas verwundert. Bisher dachte er immer das er bereits jede Stadt dieser Erde bereist hatte, aber diese war ihm vollkommen fremd.  
  
Nachdem er zum dritten Mal am selben Laden vorbeikommen war und zum dritten Male dem Ladenbesitzer die selbe Frage gestellt hatte, keimte auch in dem kleinen Schweinejunge die Erkenntnis, das er sich mit durchfragen nicht so recht orientieren konnte.  
  
Nachdem Ryoga vor trauer eine Straßenlaterne zerschmetterte, fühlte er sich gleich besser.  
  
Allerdings, einen geöffneten Kanaldeckel - wer läßt sowas auf? Das ist Lebensgefährlich! - später schwamm ein kleines schwarzes Ferkel durch die Kanalisation.  
  
Excel blickte sich kurz um, sie dachte sie hätte was gehört, aber eswar wohl nichts, aber sie machte sich kurz Gedanken ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre den geheimen Zugang zum HQ wieder zu verschliesen. Sie wischte diesen Gedanken aber wieder schnell beiseite.  
  
Dieses kleines Schweinchen wurde einige hundert Meter zum Glück (?) von einer weiblichen Hand vom Wasser befreit.  
  
"Was hat Excel denn da aus dem Wasser gefischt?" fragte sich die Besitzerin der Hand laut zu sich selbst so das es nur durch die Kanalisation hallte und ließ Ryoga-aka-P-chan-aka-armes hilfloses Opfer zwischen zwei ihrer Finger zappeln die sein Halstuch umklammerten.  
  
"Du bist aber ein liebes Schweinchen, nicht wahr?" Ein mehr als kräftiges Nicken bekam sie als Antwort entgegen.  
  
"So, Excel wird dich mit nach Hause nehmen," grinste Sie P-chan entgegen, und machte sich mit einem erleichterten Ryoga auf den nach Hauseweg.  
  
Kurze Zeit später in Excels Unterschlupf  
  
"Ha-Chan ich bin wieder zu Hauauseeee!" Excels elanvoller Gruß wurde nicht erwidert, dies verwunderte Sie aber nicht weiter den Hyatt lag immer noch an der selben stelle, an der sie Excel deponiert hatte.  
  
Excel tippte Hyatt leicht mit dem Fuß an und sah freudig wie der leblose Körper doch reagierte.  
  
"Oh hallo Senior." stöhnte eine leise Stimme voll mit Müdigkeit. "Was ist mit diesem Ferkel das du da bei dir trägst ?" fragte Hyatt im selben Atemzug. Diese schnelle Abfolge von "Arbeit" veranlaste sie zu einem Husten.  
  
"Ach das habe ich in der Kanalisation gefunden." beantworte Excel die Frage freudig und hielt das Ferkel dabei hoch in die Luft. "Ich habe zudem soeben demokratisch entschieden das es Penchie heißen wird." fügte sie noch an.  
  
"Oh ein vortrefflicher Name. Was hast du mit diesem kleinen Ferkel denn vor?" Fragte Hyatt unbedarft.  
  
"Nun dieses Ferkel wird unseren Notfallrationen hinzugefügt, so das wir nun über 2 Stück Notfallrationen verfügen." verkündete Excel stolz.  
  
Bei diesem Satz begann Ryoga auf einmal wie wild zu zappeln und versuchte sich aus dem Klammergriff von Excel zu lösen, erfolglos. Dieser Griff, härter als der jedes Schraubstockes, konnte er nicht überwinden.  
  
"Oh ja, das ist eine tolle Idee." freute sich Hyatt.  
  
"Schau nur wie voller Energie es steckt, das Fleisch ist bestimmt ganz zart und Nahrhaft." fügte die elbst hyperaktive Blondine mit dem hungrigen Blick in den Augen hinzu.   
  
Ryoga strampelte nun voller Kraft und quiekte aus voller Kehle. Doch ohne Erfolg.  
  
*knurr*  
  
Excels Magen wurde von dem Gerede über Essen hellhörig und vorderte Tribut.  
  
"Du, Hyatt, was haben wir eigentlich noch im Haus, so zu Essen?" fragte Excel mit ausgemergelter Stimme.  
  
"Jetzt wo du es sagst Excel-Senior, wir haben seit drei Tagen nichts mehr gegesen bis auf die abgelaufene Packung tic tacs." Antwortete Hyatt lächelnd.  
  
"Hm du meinst?" implizierte Excel aufgeregt.  
  
"Ja es könnte sein." fügte Hyatt leise an.  
  
"Dann ist es so, wir haben einen Notfall!" schrie Excel heraus.  
  
"Und durch eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksales haben wir die Auswahl welche Notration wir verbrauchen." Freute ich Excel kindlich.  
  
"Senior, aber wie wollen wir entscheiden welche?" fragte Hyatt unsicher.  
  
"Erkkkkkkkkk......öhmmmmmmmmmm..............WÜRFELN!!!!!" Excel improvisierte eine gerechte Lösung.  
  
"Senior wir haben keine Würfel..." sagte Hyatt traurig.  
  
"Hmmmmmm..... dann dann.....ja......werfen wir eine Münze!" schrie Excel enthusastisch.  
  
"Ich muss dich wieder entäuschen Senior, wir haben nichtmal Knöpfe." fügte Hyatt an Excel an.  
  
Excel schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, leider so stark das sie umgeworfen wurde von ihrer eigenen Wucht.  
  
Sie begrub P-chan unter sich der immer noch rang, um sich aus Excels Umklammerung zu befreien.  
  
Excel richtete sich sofort wieder auf. "Oh IL Palazzo, Penchie!!! Nun da er eh fast Tod ist verzehren wir ihn." verkündete Excel.  
  
"Eine köstliche Entscheidung." freute sich Ha-chan.  
  
Kurze Zeit, eine Schlachtung und Zubereitung später.  
  
"Ha-chan du bist eine Göttin, du hast dieses Ferkel deliziös zubereitet, sogar Menchi schmeckt es sehr." mampfte Excel freudig vor sich hin, worauf Ha-Chans Husten einem Lächeln ähnelte.  
  
"Senior was machen wir denn nun mit den Resten?" fragte Hyatt besorgt.  
  
"Hm das Schweinchen hat sich beim Schlachten sehr gewehrt, es war sehr mutig, daher soll auch LORD IL PALAZZO von seinem Fleisch kosten." schrie Excel 2 Häuserblocks weit.  
  
"Was mich daran erinnert das der heutige Auftrag genau das war, etwas Essbares für LORD IL PALAZZO zu finden." Sang Excel mit Selbsterkenntnis  
  
"Gute Idee..." stimmte Ha-chan zu während sie in Ohnmacht fiel.  
  
Im supergeheheimen Hauptquatier von Across, (extrem Geheim !!!)  
  
"Hm Excel, wirklich schmackhaft, und du hast es selber geschlachtet? Wo hast du es denn her?" Fragte Il Pallazo gutmütig.  
  
"AUS DER KANALISATION!" verkündete Excel extrem stolz.  
  
*Das Geräusch einer Schnur die gezogen wird*  
  
"EXCEL FÄLLT SCHON WIEDER................ AH DAS IST DAS  
  
ENDE  
  
Später:  
  
Im Leben nach dem Tode:  
  
Allmächtiger Wille des Universums: Ryoga weil du so eine jammervolle Gestalt bist gebe ich dir die Chance den zu treffen der dich hierhergebracht hat.  
  
NIE: Wie komme ich den hier her ?  
  
Ryoga: DU bist schuld das ich gegessen wurde ? *wut*  
  
NIE: Öhm irgendwie ja.  
  
Ryoga: WAHHHHHHHH du Mistkerl !!! Bakusai Tenkentsu !  
  
*Niezersplatscht*  
  
Ryoga: Ups ich dachte es wirkt nicht bei Menschen...  
  
AWDU: Ryoga hast du wirklich geglaubt NIE ist ein Mensch ? Und damit du nicht länger Qualen leiden musst, werde ich alles wieder herstellen wie es zuvor war. Liebe und frieden...liebe und frieden...*instantreset*  
  
Ryoga: Hm wo bin ich denn hier ? Ah ein Schild F................  
  
"LOS HA-CHAN!..."  
  
Ein Ende ?  
  
Dank an FireFoxxl für seine Hilfe und für seine Modifikation 


End file.
